


Home For The Holidays

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drarryville, Fluff, Happy Christmas, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, M/M, Professor Longbottom, Threesome, Triad - Freeform, home for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Professor Longbottom is home for the holidays from Hogwarts - and Harry and Draco are happy to have him.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: ART by DIG [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Notes:** This wasn't what I meant to do but - it is what it is. I hope you folx like it!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This fanwork is part of the [HP Holiday Mini Fest](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/), an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed at the end of the fest. Please show your appreciation for the creator by leaving a comment below. Thank you!


End file.
